Will Catches the Flu
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory, but just in case you missed it- Will caught the Flu. Basically he's very sick, so Halt and Gilan take care of him. This is mostly angst, but it's kinda cute as well, at certain points. :)


**A/N: Hi... wow, I haven't written anything for Ranger's Apprentice in a while! I'm sorry guys... I've been so busy. But I got bored and decided to write this, so please enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

I groaned as the rays of sunlight streaming through my window pulled me out of a light doze. I hadn't been able to sleep all night because I felt awful. I was exhausted. Now my head was throbbing even worse than before because of the light.

My entire body ached as if I had run a million miles last night. My throat was dry and raw because my nose was so stuffy that I had to breathe through my mouth.

It was hard to breathe through the clumps of phlegm lodged in my throat, and I was wheezing pretty bad. I felt like I was burning and freezing all at once, which- I know- doesn't make sense.

I wanted to curl up in a quiet, dark hole somewhere and die. Maybe I already _am_ dead. Maybe this is what hell is like...

"Will! Your favorite person is heeere!" A voice from the kitchen announced.

"Shut up! He's trying to sleep!" Another one hissed, then there was a thump.

"Owww!"

I sighed as the pounding in my head went up a notch. Nope, I'm not dead yet... that's a shame.

I mean, yeah, it's nice that Gilan has come to visit. I've missed him a lot, but couldn't he have come when I didn't feel like dying? I heard a familiar whinny from the lean to. Tug.

Tug always makes me feel better... I should go see him. Maybe I just need to walk this off. Yeah... I might feel better after a walk. I forced myself into a sitting position, nearly falling back down when the room swayed.

Nausea rose in my stomach, but I fought it back down. After several minutes, I was steady enough to stand. I held onto the railing of my bed as I approached the door, but was stopped short as I passed the small mirror on my wall.

Oh my god, I look like a zombie... I was pale except for my cheeks, which were flushed with fever. I had dilated, bloodshot eyes and my hair was a fluffy brown mess on top of my head.

Wow, I'm a mess... but I don't want to bug Halt and Gilan. They haven't seen each other in a while and they certainly don't need a sick apprentice to deal with. Plus, Halt was very... paranoid. If he found out that I was sick, he would drag me to the infirmary for sure.

And I hate the infirmary. It's so stuffy and cold... and there's creepy doctors everywhere, all of whom seem to enjoy force feeding me medicine.

So no, I won't be telling Halt, or anyone _else,_ that I'm sick. I'll get better on my own and no one will notice that I was ever sick in the first place... If they do, plan B is to run away and hide in the woods for a few days, until I either get better or die. At this point, I really don't care which.

I combed my hands through my hair in a half hearted attempt to make it lie flat. It popped right back up. I looked like I had a Mohawk. I sighed exasperatedly and grabbed my cloak, putting it on and pulling the cowl over my head.

I glanced in the mirror. Yup, that's much better... Not really, but I tried. I slowly shuffled out into the living room, trying to stop shaking so hard because I didn't want Halt or Gilan to notice.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee. When I came out, they both looked up at me.

Gilan smiled and said, "Morning, Will! Why are you wearing your cloak in the house? You'll burst into flames if you aren't careful!"

It was winter, but inside the cabin it was very warm, as the fire in the living room provided a lot of heat. It was much too hot to be wearing my cloak inside, and we all knew it. Not to mention that we never usually wear our cloaks inside. It was just something we didn't do. Unless something was up.

"Good morning, Will." Halt said, his face expressionless.

I could feel their eyes burning through my skin and straight into my soul... or maybe that was the fever? Either way, they were both suspicious, although Gilan wasn't showing it outwardly.

"Morning..." I ground out, trying not to give into the overwhelming urge to start coughing.

It was so difficult that tears rose in my eyes, but I didn't cough. I didn't come this far to give in so easily.

I was just hoping that Gilan wasn't gonna jump up and hug me because 1- I hurt _all_ over and I'm pretty sure that if he touched me, I would die. And 2- he would undoubtedly notice how hot I was because of the fever, and I would then be dragged to that terrible infirmary. Which I wouldn't be able to stand.

"Will."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, because I had completely forgotten they were there. I had to bite my lip so hard it bled to avoid crying out in pain. Just moving hurt so _bad._ It was a wonder that I was still standing...

"Wha'?" I asked, looking at him.

I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't yawn, because I just _knew_ it would bring on a coughing fit. That was the last thing I needed right now...

"Why are you wearing your cloak in the house?" Halt asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, it's hot in here. I don't see how you could possibly be cold enough to wear it..." Gilan commented, sipping at his coffee.

I swallowed thickly and mumbled, "Cause I wanna..."

I felt a bead of sweat run down the back of my neck and I shivered before I could stop myself. My hands were shaking as I pulled my cloak closer to my body. It's so cold...

"Will, come here." Halt ordered, pointing to the area in front of the table.

I shook my head in silent refusal, moving toward the front door as discreetly as I could manage. I think plan B needs to happen sooner rather than later if I don't want to be taken to the infirmary...

Apparently moving at one centimeter per minute wasn't fast enough to escape, because Gilan, being the worrywart he was, scooped me up and brought me over to the couch.

The room spun like a top and my stomach lurched at the sudden change in position. I almost threw up on him, but I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed several times, stubbornly fighting it down like I had earlier. But it was getting more difficult each time, which was a problem.

I was too weak to protest as he pulled the cowl of my cloak down, revealing my bloodshot eyes and fever flushed cheeks. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut tight because the room was insanely bright compared to when I had the cowl over my face.

"Will! You look terrible!" He gasped, his positively _freezing_ hand sliding under my sweaty bangs to feel my forehead.

He recoiled at the heat he felt and I hesitantly opened my eyes to slits. Halt's grim face appeared over the back of the couch.

"He has a really high fever..."

He leaned down to feel my forehead as well and I shrunk back, already tired of them touching me. That was another reason why I hadn't wanted them to know. I hate being fussed over.

He ignored my silent protests, continuing to move forward until I had nowhere to go, and felt my forehead. I glared at him, but apparently it wasn't very scary because Gilan laughed at me.

"Wow... he's gotta be _real_ sick if he's daring enough to glare at you, Halt. Should we take him to the infirmary?"

My stomach flopped like a dying fish out of water. No no no, I don't want to go there. I whined and tried to sit up, but Gilan shushed me and easily pushed me back down.

He grunted and said, "No, the cold wouldn't do him any good. But I am going to go fetch Nick. You stay here and see if you can get his fever down some, I'll be back soon."

Ewww... no. I don't like Nick, he kinda scares me. It's not because there's anything odd about him, he's actually pretty nice, but he's also the head healer.

And healers in general creep me out, with their cold hands and bags full of weird smelling medicines. Not to mention they usually have stashes of warmweed. I shuddered as I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought.

"Alright... please hurry." He sighed, brushing my sweat-damp bangs away from my forehead.

Halt nodded and pulled on his cloak. He slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder and went outside, allowing a chilly breeze to sweep throughout the room. I shuddered and my shaking intensified, my teeth beginning to chatter.

Tears welled up in my eyes as my muscles shrieked in pain. My body ached all over, even when I wasn't moving. But now that I was shaking harder, constantly tensing and relaxing, it was agonizing. I felt like I had been thrown into a pot of boiling acid, and being nauseous on top of that did _not_ feel good.

"Awww, Will, don't cry! It's okay! Halt will be back soon with Nick and he'll get you feeling better... We should probably put you in Halt's room though, huh? Do you think you can walk?"

I only heard about half of that... the throbbing in my head certainly didn't help. But I think he was asking something about walking...? And I heard him say 'Halt's room'. I don't think I could sit up at this point, much less walk. I would puke everywhere if I moved...

I shook my head in reply and the room swayed sickeningly, causing me to retch and start dry heaving. Gilan cursed and ran to the kitchen in a desperate attempt to get a bowl for me to throw up in before I did it all over the floor.

He was too late.

I puked all over the floor in front of the couch. My throat felt like someone was shoving a branding iron down it as my stomach heaved foul-smelling chunks of last night's dinner onto the floor.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I finished the first round and started dry heaving again. A warm hand started rubbing my back, the couch shifting slightly as Gilan sat beside me.

"Easy, easy, it's alright. You'll be okay..." He said soothingly.

I was so embarrassed that I wanted to puke even more. I swallowed repeatedly and breathed as deeply as I could manage, trying to delay the next bout of vomiting. I hate throwing up. It makes me feel completely awful and it's very embarrassing.

"Don't try to fight it, Will, you're just gonna make it worse."

"Gil," I sobbed, "I don't-"

I was interrupted when the rest of the vile substance forced its way from my throat. I retched and it splattered onto the floor, adding to the gooey pile.

Having it right below me like that, with the disgusting smell rising to my nose, made me even more nauseous than before. I gagged and turned away from it, wishing I could stop dry heaving. Didn't my stomach realize that it was already empty?!

"There you go, it's okay. Just breathe and try to relax."

Hah, 'try to relax'? Gilan's funny. I would laugh if I wasn't too busy dry heaving my lungs onto the floor. I finally managed to stop after three more times. I slumped into the couch and would've fallen on my head, into the pile of puke, if Gilan hadn't picked me up and brought me somewhere...

I felt terrible but at least I wasn't throwing up anymore... I really hope I don't start again later. If I do, I think I'll just die.

I vaguely felt him lay me down on a soft surface and I almost fell asleep right then and there. But I resisted the urge and opened my eyes a bit, glancing around the room. I think I'm in Halt's room...?

I breathed a bit too deeply and started coughing. I tried in vain to breathe, but the harder I tried, the less oxygen I received. My panic soared and tears started running down my cheeks.

 _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe..._

Suddenly Gilan was there, grabbing my shoulders and calmly saying things that I couldn't hear over my frantic heartbeat. After a moment I managed to catch a few words.

"-alm down... Hold... breath." He instructed.

I'm pretty sure he said more than that, but even as sick as I was, I got the general idea.

I tried, desperate enough to do anything as long as it would help me breathe again. After a few moments, I was able to calm down enough to stop coughing.

"-eathe slowly..."

I breathed in... and out... in... and out. After several minutes, I was breathing normally again, but I was absolutely exhausted. Gilan said something in a soothing voice, but I didn't catch a word of it.

The world faded away as my eyes fell closed.

* * *

I faintly heard low voices talking close by. They sounded urgent. Something cool was laid on my forehead and that made me feel a bit less like I'm suffocating in a dark, blazing corner of hell.

I jumped, my eyes snapping open, when a pair of cold hands framed my face. Pain spread through me like a wildfire in a forest that's had a drought for a while as my body protested against the sudden movement. To avoid crying out, I clenched my teeth so hard I thought they would break.

"Woah, easy, easy. You're fine, everything's alright." Someone who looked familiar said while pulling my blankets up a bit.

Oh man, it's hot. Too hot. I'm burning to death. I whined and weakly attempted to kick the covers away, but he simply shushed me and pulled them back up.

"How do you feel, Will?" He asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

He looks so familiar... but I just can't place him. He has big hazel eyes and light blonde, almost white, hair. He's young, but definitely past his teen years. My vision is super fuzzy and it's hard to think for some reason, but he looks like he might be in his late 20s or early 30s.

He stares at me intently, clearly waiting for an answer to a question I've already forgotten. Crap. I fidget uncomfortably because I don't like people staring at me for this long, nor do I like the silence that has settled over the room.

"Is your throat sore?" He presses.

I nod and stare up at the ceiling, wondering where Halt and Gilan are.

"Alright, what hurts?" He asks, taking one of my hands and feeling along my wrist.

My first instinct is to jerk back away from him, but then I dully realize that he's checking my pulse.

"... Everything..." I say, just barely audible.

He seemed to think for a moment, running through the symptoms in his mind. I swallowed with difficulty and closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open, but too miserable to sleep.

After a couple minutes, I sighed and opened them again, but only to slits. The guy, whom I now assume is Nick, seems to have come to a conclusion.

"Okay, I'm going to go speak to Halt. Listen, Will, I'm going to leave Halt and Gilan with some medicines for you, and I want you to take them. Get lots of rest as well, alright? It's the only way you'll get better." He said, fixing my blankets one last time before grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

I sighed again and let my eyes close. Then I just laid there, wishing I could fall asleep.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Halt and Gilan sat nervously in the living room, waiting for Nick to come give them the news on Will. They each held a mug of coffee, but it didn't provide its usual warm comfort.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long. After about 10 minutes, Nick walked in and sat down beside Gilan with a frown.

"All of his symptoms- the coughing, fever, vomiting, aches and pains- point to the Flu. I can give him herbs to help with the cough and to numb his throat, so he can eat. Since he's going to need a lot of rest to recover, I can also give him sedatives to help him sleep."

Halt and his former apprentice shared a glance.

"But he'll live, right?" The latter asked hopefully.

The healer nodded and replied, "Most likely, yes. I've had many cases like his before, especially around this time of year, and most of my patients survive as long as they stay hydrated, take their medication, and get plenty of rest."

He sighed in relief and grinned. Then there was a pained moan from Halt's room and he ran off to tend to Will. Nick left after giving Halt a bundle containing a variety of herbs for his sick apprentice.

Gilan stayed with Will for most of the evening, stubbornly refusing to let Halt take his place. Finally, around midnight, Halt quietly entered his room to check on them. Even he, grim, grizzled, old Halt, had to smile when he saw them.

Gilan was passed out in his chair beside the bed, his hand holding Will's clammy one. Will was finally asleep, because they had given him a sedative a while ago.

He was still wheezing and having a bit of difficulty breathing, but other than that, he was sleeping peacefully. His hand was latched onto Gilan's.

He would rather not move Gilan out onto the couch, just because they both looked so content, but he had to. He needed to be able to tend to Will without having to worry about waking Gilan up or disturbing him.

Plus, if he didn't move him, he was going to have some serious neck pain in the morning, and Halt would rather not have to listen to his whining. He sighed and padded over to him, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Gilan, wake up." He whispered, patting his cheeks.

He started awake, flinching away from his hands and looking up at him with a confused expression and tired, unfocused eyes.

"What is it...?" He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

The older man gently pulled his hand away from Will's and grabbed his arm, hoisting him up and carefully steering him toward the door.

"You need to move to the couch so I can take care of Will." He explained quietly.

Gilan stopped, seeming to wake up fully at that statement.

"But I need to take care of him. I told him I'd stay with him-"

"And I'll get you when he wakes up. You need sleep, Gil, or you won't be any help at all."

He considered it for a minute, then gave in. He yawned, shuffled over to the couch, and laid down. By the time Halt had covered him with a blanket, he had already fallen back asleep.

He ruffled his hair and said, "Goodnight, Gilan."

Then he returned to his bedroom and sat beside Will, brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers. He was stirring a bit, writhing around every few seconds. He removed the cloth from his forehead and re-wet it, wringing it out a bit, then placed it back in its original spot on his forehead.

The apprentice settled down almost immediately, his body relaxing into the bed.

Halt was glad he had Will and Gilan around. Even though he hardly ever showed it, he really loved them. Horace, Alyss, Evanlyn, Jenny, and the others, he loved as well, of course.

But he wasn't as close to them as he was with Will and Gilan. Maybe it's because one is his apprentice and the other is a fellow Ranger.

Or maybe it's because he considers both of them his sons.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! The end. Was it long enough? What do you people think? How did you like it? And the most important question- WAS THERE ENOUGH ANGST?! I feel kinda bad for poor Will... He was so sick.**

 **Anyways, I worked REALLY hard on this! So please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
